


Light Bringer

by AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Falling Angels, Grace - Freeform, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy/pseuds/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New angels grew at different rates, he knew that, but this was the first one he'd been interested in monitoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Bringer

 

He'd seen her grace composing before her form and had noticed the slight difference, the flecks of gold and blue, a little like his own. Lucifer had only seen it in one other new angel, Castiel, but he was already being monitored, being groomed for the task of watching.

What a waste.

So when he'd noticed this new one he'd been straight there, ready to hold her physical form as she came into being.

"Anna." He'd smiled down at her, small naked childlike thing, all wild, darting blue eyes, grace blown red hair and gangly limbs.

Her wings fluttered about her, dark gold with fire like feathers scattered here and there. He thought that maybe she was a better choice than Castiel after all. Not so compliant from the off.

"Come child." He placed a guiding hand on her shoulder and led her through heaven. She grew with each step, so that by the time they had made their way from the place of her birth to Lucifers favourite spot, she was already as tall as his shoulder, her limbs less colt like, her wings swelling and fluttering like opening blossoms.

"Anna. Anna, come here."

She glanced at him and tilted her head, for a moment he wondered if she wouldn't come, but she did. Not scampering and eager like the other angels, but thoughtfully, the unspoken question  _why_ , hanging in the air between them.

"You're going to be in my garrison Anna. Do you know what I do?"

She shook her head.

"I'm the light bringer. The fountain of knowledge and will."

"Will we teach the others? The ones below?"

He bristled slightly and saw that she noticed. With effort he made his wings lay flat against him. "In time. When they're ready."

* * *

As she grew he found himself loving her.

She was his child, his confidant, his pupil, but she was more than all of these things.

He loved her for her will, the way she questioned everything, even what he told her. Sometimes his brothers and sisters sickened him with their blind obedience, Anna always asked why and even when it exasperated him he found himself full of pride for her.

"They're nearly ready. Ready to be taught. Where will I go brother?"

He didn't answer her immediately.

Instead he wandered over to a grassy outcrop and motioned for her to sit with him.

"Before you were here child, it was just Father and the Archangels. Did you know that?"

She nodded but stayed silent.

"And below, on earth. There were no humans. there was water and soil and rolling weather. Animals and birds. It was beautiful…"

"Before the humans …"

"Yes."

"You don't like them much."

He glared at her for her forthrightness, but she didn't back down, he couldn't cow her, so instead he sighed and set to, stroking her hair. A simple affection that had grown between them.

"I don't like what they stand for. I don't like that we should worship them…"

"But our father.."

"…is wrong."

She gasped a little at his blasphemy.

"I'm leaving." He said finally.

"Leaving?"

"I will fall."

Her eyes took on that feral edge again, swiftly she dropped to her knees at Lucifers feet. "Take me with you! Let me fall too!"

He pulled her up gently and shh'd her, gathering her onto his lap like a frightened child.

"No my Anna. To fall is to be cast from here for all eternity. I won't allow it."

"But..!"

"No." His voice had a finality to it, a deep warning rumble that made her close her mouth.

"I'm afraid." She whispered, curling up against his chest.

"Don't be."

Lucifer took her hand in his and grace pulsed from his finger tips. Ana looked up at him and he smiled, nodding slightly for her to do the same.

She brought her hand up so that their fingers almost touched, and watched as the lights entwined.

They sat in silence, listening only to the internal song of their grace joined together, spreading warmly through their bodies, touching their minds, caressing every cell.

When Lucifer drew back, she sobbed, but he only shook his head and wiped away her tears.

"Remember what I taught you child."

"I will."

He walked away and stood a few feet from her, his great wings unfurling, catching the sunlight and dazzling her so that the next time she blinked, he was already gone.


End file.
